Viral Love
by littleangel123
Summary: It was then when the T-Veronica user, Steve Burnside was finally free from Hell and met G-Virus user, Sherry Birkin. Paths cross as they got to understand more of each other, blossoming to 'love? An RP made by AceThompson17 and I. WARNING, Graphic Lemon, swearing, AU. Don't say I didn't warn you...


A/N: Heyalls, I just wanted to say WARNING! This contains really graphic lemony love between two virus users (I'm sorry if it doesn't meet up to your tastes folks) and words that I'd thought I'd never use. Anyways this was based on an RP by me and AceThompson17. Ever since her amounts of dedication and liking of writing and my stories, we became awesome friends. Even to the point of making her first lemon (and my first RP/lemon that is actually a straight pairing). We decided that one of us edits the lemon and post it and here it is. I thank AceThomspon17 for making this with me and her passion in writing. I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom did. If I were to make Resident Evil, then there would be more romantic moments and Steve would probably be with Sherry as everyone would probably guessed it. Anyways, Enjoy!~

Oh I almost forgot!~ Here are the roles (oh, don't mind about the age, think it yourself):

Steve Burnside: AceThompson17 (heh, she gets to be on top for her first time!~ Sorry, bad sarcasm)

Sherry Birkin: Me...What can I say? I'm an experienced uke!~ Sorry...Horrid Sarcasm...Again. Don't worry I'm not always on bottom. I can top when I want to.

Viral Love

"Phew, that was close..." Steve Burnside muttered to himself as he ran out of the pris-I mean Hell! He managed to escape that dreaded place called Hell just by tricking some guards and taking the lives of the few. He began to walk silently when he was sure nobody was following him.

"Sherry! Put on your jacket for pete's sake! It's freezing outside and you'll catch a cold with clothes like that!" Leon yelled to his adopted daughter as she left with stress filling her mind. It was a cool morning and the first thing Sherry Birkin Kennedy had to cope with was Leon's annoying rant about putting on the right clothes just because her clothes were too skimpy. It's just a T-shirt and a short skirt.

"Leon...What wrong with him these days? He seems so stressed out. It's not like anyone's going to take me away or something...Hey, I wonder what Claire's cooking today" Sherry frowned. As she was walking down the hard sidewalk, she noticed a male brushed past her. As soon as she saw a ginger hair, curiosity perked her interest. Wasn't there somebody with a certain kind of hair like that? He was a comrade of Claire back in her adventures...What's his name? Steve...Burnside? She decided she should follow him. When she ran in the same direction as him, she found him standing there. The first thing she heard him say "Sherry...Sherry Birkin." in a low voice. When he turned around, he was definently a ginger, he has blue-green eyes and pale skin. They stared at each other before he broke the silence.

"You're Sherry Birkin, am I right?" he asked softly. Sherry blushed. He was indeed a handsome man.

"Y-yeah. How did you know my name?" she said, staring straight into his eyes. He blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well..." he began, "I saw your files. You have a dormant G-virus in your body." he said.

_"So he must have a connection with Wesker and the experimental labs of Umbrella. He looks exactly like the description Leon told me." _She thought.

"Yes...B-by any chances, are you Steve Burnside? The supposivly dead comrade of Claire Redfield?" she asked. He looked at her observantly.

_"Is she a friend or relative of Claire? If it's the latter, she slightly looks like her." _he thought.

"Yes." he told her "I was revived by Wesker to use my blood for his experiments, but luckily after waiting patiently to execute my plan, I managed to escape." he said.

"That's interesting." she said. Sherry noticed the uncomfortable look on Steve's face, as if he's being cautious. Even though it's quiet outside, Sherry couldn't help but feel cautious as well. Someone might be watching, so they couldn't take any risks. "You know, you wanna talk about this somewhere else?" she asked. With a smile, he said:

"How about we search for an abandoned building? It's much safer that way." he replied holding out his hand to her. The blonde girl felt hesitant at first. They only just met for pete's sake, but Claire knows him and he seems friendly so she took his hand.

"I'll go with you." Sherry decided. Then they both walked hand-in-hand for awhile until they found an abandoned apartment, as they hoped for it to be. Steve tried to turn the doorknob, and fortunately, it worked. Steve motioned Sherry to follow him as they walked in silence. It was a pretty cozy place, furnitures neatly placed here and there, but it sure does need a little spring cleaning. Then they both sat down of the creaking sofa. They sat there quietly, with Steve looking away. He felt a little awkward around the G-Virus user. He never felt like this before. Sherry sensed his lack of response so she decided to break the awkward silence.

"So is there anything you would like to share?" she asked politely, moving closer in curiosity. He looked at her slowly for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"Are you Claire Redfield's relative? Or a friend of hers?" Steve asked her. He prayed that he didn't scare the crap out of her. They only met for a few hours and he's already asking questions like he was the police.

"You can sorta say both...She's taking care of me with Leon right now." Sherry replied, twidling her fingers a little bit. She observed the ginger from top to bottom. He has a very handsome figure for a man, she thought. Then she shook it off. She shouldn't be thinking stuff like that at a time like this!

"Anyways, where were you held captive? Did they do tests on you or something?" she asked. Steve was checking her out as well.

_"She has a well-built body for a woman-wait...Why am I thinking like this?" _he mentally slapped himself on the face. Luckily he heard Sherry's question. If he didn't, she would have noticed him zoning out.

"Well it all started in Rockfort prison..." he began. As the ginger haired man was still explaining, Sherry interrupted.

"Claire already told me this story, but it's really interesting to hear this in a different point of view." she commented. As he continued, he mentioned Wesker making Sherry slightly growl. Ever since she found out all of his bad deeds, she grew a cold hatred for him. Before he explained the part when he 'died', he had a weary look on his face as if he's hiding something from Sherry.

_"I don't think I love Claire as much as I did back then anymore..." _he told himself.

"Then Wesker retrieved my body before the facility exploded. I waited for over a month to execute my plan to escape." Steve finished. Sherry felt a feeling of pity wash over her.

_"He had to suffer Wesker's wrath while I was lucky to stay with the government for awhile before Claire and Leon took me in. I want to make sure he is no longer trapped in Hell." _she stood up and pulled him to a hug, her head resting on his soft ginger hair.

"You're safe now...I won't allow you to be an experimental toy any longer." she cooed soothingly. Steve relaxed, but he felt a little uncomfortable at the same time. Then he realized that her chest was pressed against his face. His face was red as a tomato, but he didn't do anything to push her away. He felt paralyzed. Once she pulled away, Sherry noticed Steve's blushing face and his awkward shifting. Was it something she did? Apparently yes.

"Is there anything wrong? C-can I get you something?" she asked, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You're very hot. Do you want some water?" Sherry nearly slapped herself in the face mentally.

_"Stop it Sherry! You're going around acting like his wife! Well it won't seem like a bad idea, but...NO!" _she thought, while trying to shake the thoughts out of her head.

"Um, y-yes if you will, p-please?" he replied while stuttering.

"I will...Hold on for a second." Sherry got up and walked forward to the kitchen. She bent down to grab the cup, revealing her pure white underwear, with her shirt riding up for Steve's view. He blushed harder than ever.

_"Stop it Steve! She might leave you alone! At least I'm not getting a hard-on yet..."_ When she returned, she set down the cup of water. Steve immediately grabbed it and drank it all in one gulp.

"Is there anything else you want? I can get you anything." she asked, sitting close to him.

"No, I-I'm fine. Thank you." he replied with a warm smile on his face. Sherry's face flushed to a crimson red. He's very polite.

"You're welcome." she returned the smile. _"I really need to straighten myself out. I have to organize my thoughts. He's just so hot, I can't think straight!" _she mentally squealed. She stood up again.

"Okay, I need to find a bathroom. I'll be back in just a moment. If you need something, give me a shout." Sherry said, before dashing out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

_"I think nature called or maybe she finally found out that I'm hot as hell, wait, Steve, you a becoming an idiot. Let's it won't end out...You know..."_ he sighed.

As Sherry closed the door, she closed the toilet lid and sat down.

_"Okay, it's time to organize my thoughts: When you like someone, there has to be alot of positive points." _she thought. 1. He's dead sexy *blush*, 2. He's polite, 3. He has a connection to Claire...Wait, that's not a good point! Discount that entirely, 4. They have some similarities (parent problems, both have viruses, both know Claire, etc...), etc...She kept listing them until she reached up to 15. Wow...That's lot.

While the Birkin girl was away, Steve asked himself repeatedly, "Did I really love Claire back then?". After a few minutes of thinking and debating, he finally decided that he did love her, but not anymore.

"I wonder if she's doing alright in there..." he muttered as he got up and went to the bathroom to check up on her.

After a few minutes of talking to herself, she decided that she likes the Burnside...Alot. There were just so many positive points she admired in him, even before they met. Let's just say it was just a crush when she heard about him. Suddenly she felt tingly, as if she needed him.

_"Darn it, out of all the times, my hormones just HAD to act up just now, but WHY so suddenly? We just met and I'm feeling like a hormonal high school girl! God, what the hell is wrong with me?" _she thought. Well, she IS in the bathroom and Steve is still lounging around at the couch (that's what SHE thinks). Maybe just this once and never again. Nada, nope, none.

"It's just innocent strokes...What's the worst that could happen." she mumbled, as she pulled down her soaked panties. Then began to stroke her womanhood lightly, letting out a quiet moan. She felt her cheeks heat up as she continued to stroke faster, playing with the hole and tapping her 'love button'. "Ahhh...ah..." She hoped no one can see or hear her now

Just when Steve was at the door, he heard a sweet moan escape from the lips of an angel. He immediately recognized it as Sherry's voice.

_"Ah, Sherry's moans are like music to my ears-Uhhhg, I can't hold it all of a sudden. God Sherry, please you have to stop."_ he cursed. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Sherry? Are you okay?" he asked innocently.

As soon as Sherry heard Steve knocking on the door, she made a gasp and stopped pleasuring herself for a moment. She realized that she forgot to lock the door.

_"Sherry, you just awarded yourself as the most stupidest person ever to not lock the doors at a crucial time. Now think of a cover up or YOU'RE SCREWED!"_ come on, she's almost close to releasing.

"Yes!~ Don't open the door whatever you do!~ It's not worth it!" she squeaked. _"Please don't come in, Steve...You'll regret it." _

But Steve was so worried that he didn't listen. He kicked the door, just for his jaw to drop and blush over a thousand shades of shades of red. What he was witnessing was Sherry, pantyless, her fingers, stroking her entrance, her eyes half lidded, her face was crimson red with some drool running down her soft lips. Her legs were spread wide giving him a good view of her womanhood. Steve's manhood sprung to life, causing it to show a large bulge from his pants.

"I-I...I can explain! I was just...A little-" As Sherry was closing her legs with her arms, she noticed Steve's erection. _"W-was he turned on?" _she wondered. Steve saw her shocked expression.

_"Too late! She saw my pants!" _he exclaimed in his head.

"I'm so sorry! I can explain!" he apologized, covering his eyes with his hands. _"Stop it Steve! No more erotic thoughts!" _

"Steve? A-are you turned on by...me?" she felt stupid for asking in the first place, but she can't just go around saying she was turned on by an irresistibly delicious ginger that happens to be Steve. _"I hope he doesn't reject me like this..." _she groaned. Steve was surprised by her question, he stopped covering his eyes and stared at her.

"I, uh...Uhmmm, yeah...Heheh." he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, ashamed. Sherry felt a burst of joy. _"D-does h-he l-like m-me?"_ she wondered. She slid to the ground, on her knees, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"I know this is sudden and all, but do you like me?" she asked. She didn't bother looking at his face because she was too scared. He knelt down, tilted her face up, cupping her cheeks.

"Yes, I like you, Sherry." he said, with a smile. Hopefully he can do his business (so he won't be left hanging in a perfect moment like this). Sherry's eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to a loving kiss. Steve kissed harder, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sherry moaned into the kiss, as he was licking her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She happily obeyed, wrestling with their tounges, knowing that Steve was already the winner. He began to gently massage her body sexually, his hands greedily all over her sensitive skin, making her moan softly. Sherry gently pulled away, now face-to-face with his pants. She unzipped his fly and tried to pull both the pants and boxers away. Then she looked up at him, giving him an adorable "Please-adjust-so-I-can-take-off-your-boxer?" look, at the same time, rubbing his large bulge innocently. Steve, sat down, giving an easy access to remove both pants and boxers (while removing his shirt as well). Then Sherry took his semi-erect 12-inch member in hand and stroked it gently. He moaned, making Sherry smile slightly, seeing how much of a good job she's doing. Then she tried something daring by putting the head of his manhood into her mouth. She licked the tip, earning a loud moan from him. She caressed the base with her tounge, up and down. The ginger haired man panted, pulling her head closer, trying to gain more.

"Ohhhhh...More..." he groaned. He stroked her blonde silky locks. Sherry made a small hum, sending vibrations down his manhood, causing it to twitch. He gripped on her hair, signaling that he's about to release.

"Mmmmmphhh!~" she muffled. He let out a sigh, cumming in her mouth, some splattered all over her face.

_"Man, that was the best feeling I ever had..."_ he thought contentedly. Sherry hungrily drank the molten hot semen. Even though it tasted salty, she craved it. Then Steve trailed a sneaky hand to her breasts. Sherry pulled off her shirt and bra hastily so he can feel more of her soft skin. He began to massage both of them, causing Sherry to moan, wrapping her arms around him. Then he took one nipple in his mouth and flicked his tounge so erotically. She gasped in pleasure, biting her bottom lip, her eyelids half-closed in lust.

"You liked that, didn't you?" giving her a sexy smirk, nibbling it gently, using his free hand to play with her other nipple. Oh god, she wanted him to talk dirty more than ever!~ He continued doing the same process, switching to the next breast, admiring her impressive size. Not too big, not too small...Just flawlessly perfect in Steve's eyes. He pulled away, just to remove her pesky skirt to rub her womanhood.

"Ahhhh! Steve! Right there!~" she screamed. He kept rubbing, as her cum was leaking out. He took out his sticky fingers, and tasted it. She blushed as he made a light moan, savouring the sweet liquid,.

"Such a delicate flavour...I want more." he said, lowering his head to her entrance. She moaned, as he was licking her hole, lapping up all her cum, feeling intoxicated by her naturally female scent. Then she stuck her tounge, panting like a dog in heat. She admitted to herself that it felt much better than her breasts.

"Oh Steve! Make me feel good, please!" Sherry cried. Steve started licking her womanhood faster than before. Sherry pulled Steve's head closer. Steve already knew she was close.

"Steve...Steve-AHHHH!~" Sherry released alot of cum. Steve drank it up, but there was some on his face. Sherry blushed in embarrassment as he was wiping it off his face and sucking it suggestively like a lollipop. She knew that they should start sooner or later so she nervously spreaded her legs oh-so-shyly.

"I-I think I'm ready...I-Is there any lube? O-or you can just stretch me..._Both would be nice, though..._" she mumbled the last part. She wondered if Steve was a virgin or not. He did have a high school life, right, but she did hope to lose their virginities together. Then she shook it off. She should be glad that he was going to deflower her out of love and affection. Steve seemed to be shocked of the great news flash. SHE'S STILL A VIRGIN?

_"I thought she was defiled by Wesker or some crazy bastards deflowed her... I guess it's my luck-" _he slapped himself in the face mentally. _"Goddammit, Steve! You are taking her virginity out of love, never lust!" _he cursed to himself.

"I'm...A virgin too." Steve confessed, his head down in shame. Sherry stroked the ginger's face lovingly.

"It doesn't matter if you're a virgin or not, I still love you the way you are." she said. Even though she's been excited for this moment to happen, she couldn't help, but feel worried about the pain, or if she would do something wrong, but she trusts Steve and just as long as she's prepared, she'll be okay.

"Steve, do you promise not to hurt me?" she asked as she stared straight into his eyes. He stared into her eyes as well.

"I will make sure of that, Sherry Birkin. I promise." he vowed, kissing her gently. Steve got up to check the medicine cabinets for anything useful. Sherry looked up in confusion as he made a slight chuckle.

"Well would you look at that. The owner left some lube and condoms still usable." Steve smirked, leaving a dark shade of red on Sherry's face as he was putting a large amount of lube in his fingers. Then he slid one finger inside her flower. The young blonde made a slight squeak from this strange feeling until he added a second finger. She bit her lip, trying to distract herself from the pain. Once he added the second finger, scissoring her entrance wide, she screamed in pain, tears springing to her eyes.

"Please bear with me, the pain will go away soon...I'm sorry." he apologized, kissing her. The Birkin girl took a few deep breaths before the pleasure returned to her body. She moaned and panted, as he was stretching, preparing her for "the real thing". Before she released, he took out his digits, making her whimper from the loss. Steve seemed amused from her cute expression.

"Are you ready?" he asked seductively, sliding on the condom. Her heart ached for him.

"Y-yes...Take me now, Steve...P-please..." she begged, spreading her legs wide enough for him to gain an easy access. He kissed her on the lips before thrusting in, thus breaking her barrier.

"Ah! It hurts!" she cried. Steve sensed her pain and stopped. He hushed her, kissing her until she calmed down.

"Tell me when you're ready." he said softly. She kept breathing deeply until her walls calmed down.

"Okay, you can move now." she said bravely. He thrusted her slowly at first, to make sure she's still not in pain. When she kissed him on the lips, he moved in a faster pace.

"Ohhh Steve! Harder!" she moaned, moving her hips at the same speed. He obeyed, moving in and out of her. It felt like heaven. Steve suddenly grabbed her breasts and squeezed it. Sherry blushed, cumming too early, my hole tightening around his erection. She was about to apologized, but he gave her a smirk.

"Excited are we? Let's see how much does it take for me to cum as well." he whispered in a husky voice, playing with her nipples, thrusting with abnormal speed and strength. Sherry moaned heavily, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around him. Suddenly Steve brushed a certain spot. Sherry gasped in surprise as he noticed her cum running down her legs, Steve quickly realized what he brushed.

"I-I found your sweet spot!~" he grinned, still in ecstasy. Then he began to thrust in that special spot. Sherry's vision was whitening due to the pleasure. Her heart was pounding wildly. She had no idea making love felt this good until now!

"Steve...I-I'm about to cum!" she shouted, gripping him hard.

"M-me t-too!" he grunted out. They both released at the same time, both panting until their breathing returned to normal.

_"My God...I never felt this good before..."_ Sherry slid herself out and kissed him on the lips.

"I...I-I love you..." she stuttered, before passing out. Steve caught her before she toppled over and carried her to the sofa. He laid her there and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you too, Sherry..."

Dear Lord I'm finished (From August 31 to November 1. Uploaded on November 2)! This is the longest, yet dirtiest lemon I've ever done. It was also my first successful RP. My god, I'm so sorry I didn't finish fast enough. Anyways, I was hoping I would finish before Resident Evil 6, but I was wrong...I am too slow...Oh well I finished in the end, that's what counts!~ Well, I think we might be making more RPs in the future, well..It depends if Ace wants to continue or not...There were many parts of the story that were different in description. It was difficult trying to get on task, but I made it in the end and I think it turned out well. I like it. The story made me smile. Pretty much stories were shown about the relationships of pairings, not how popular they are. That's what Ace told me. Anyways, I haven't heard from her for a while, really...I miss her. Well, Please review and constructive flames please!~ Thank you so much for reading it, I gladly appriciate it!


End file.
